Purpose: Core E (the Modeling Core), functions as a resource for the individual projects by providing expertise in: a) the design of mathematical models of cardiac ion channels, membrane currents, intracellular Ca handling processes, cells, and tissue; b) efficient software implementation of these models on scalar and parallel computers; and c) model-based analyses of experimental data and experimental design.